


Revealed

by justatrashyauthor



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Other, and it’s all set on some sort of social media, basically they get revealed to the world, kind of cliche oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justatrashyauthor/pseuds/justatrashyauthor
Summary: alfred f jones @alfredfreedomjoneswoke up to about 1000000 notifications and verification, wtf is going on?Arthur Kirkland @akirklandGo see for yourself.Matthew Williams @maplemattiedo you guys have any clue who’s behind this?alfred f jones @alfredfreedomjonesjust checked and holy shit





	Revealed

_**Personifications of**   **Nations**_

****Recently, there have been many rumours going around, mainly online, about countries supposedly being personified as humans or human-like beings.

According to a source who is remaining anonymous, these rumours are indeed true and they have even given us full names, addresses, contact information and social media pages for a lot of the nations.

Others have also been looking into old photos, writings and many more historical items that could possibly give more evidence that they exist. There has already been some more evidence uncovered. In a photograph taken during WW2, a man only named as Ludwig, who looks incredibly similar to the person who is supposedly the personification of Germany, is shown looking the exact same as a man in a photograph taken around twenty years ago. The three people, if they are separate people, look very similar to each other and it is hard to deny that this could be considered more proof of the existence of personifications of nations.

_ Read more _

* * *

Feliciano Vargas’ face was lit up by the bright screen of his laptop. Moonlight cast bright stripes on his bed through the window. A cliché perfect night.

To him, the night was far from perfect.

Firstly, he was woken up far earlier than he normally did by his phone, which was being blown up by other nations, mainly the ones in the East, where it was a far more reasonable time than half past two in the morning. Feliciano was rather fond of sleeping - he was often called lazy by other countries, namely Germany - and if woken up too early, he was almost as grumpy as his older brother, if that was even possible.

Secondly, when he checked all the messages, the majority of them linked him to the exact same page. He noticed how alarmed all their texts and emails seemed, so he decided to see what it was all about and open his laptop.

Surely it wasn’t that bad, he though.

He was definitely wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on here and for hetalia! I hope you enjoy this. I know it’s pretty similar to other fanfictions on the same topic, but I’ll try to make this interesting for you guys.


End file.
